supermanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Supergirl (Serie de televisión)
Supergirl es una serie de televisión de género dramático desarrollada por Greg Berlanti y Ali Adler, basada en la historia de la superheroína del mismo nombre de DC Comics y protagonizada por Melissa Benoist. La serie se estreno el 26 de octubre de 2015. Argumento . Con la ayuda del fotógrafo del Daily Planet James Olsen, su hermana bioingeniera Alex, y la investigación del súper-secreto, fuera de la red Departamento de Operaciones Extra-Normal (DEO), con Hank Henshaw a la cabeza, que tiene la tarea de mantener a salvo la Tierra de los alienígenas, Kara se eleva a los cielos para proteger su mundo. Sus enemigos incluyen la amenaza extraterrestre siniestra y el peligro de la alta tecnología terrestre de villanos inteligentes con potente armamento. Elenco Personajes principales *Melissa Benoist como Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl. *Mehcad Brooks como James "Jimmy" Olsen. *Calista Flockhart como Cat Grant. *Chyler Leigh como Alexandra "Alex" Danvers. *David Harewood como Hank Henshaw. Personajes recurrentes *Laura Benanti como Alura Zor-El. *Helen Slater como Sylvia Danvers. *Dean Cain como Fred Danvers. *Jeremy Jordan como Winslow Schott. *Faran Tahir como El comandante. *Owain Yeoman como Vartox. *Jenna Dewan-Tatum como Lucy Lane. Desarrollo Producción En septiembre de 2014, Warner Bros. Televisión dio a conocer que estaba interesado en crear una serie de televisión basada en Supergirl. Poco después, Greg Berlanti confirmó que él, junto a Allison Adler escribirían el guion del piloto y fungirían como productores ejecutivos al lado de Sarah Schechter de Berlanti Productions, sin embargo estaba a la espera de que alguna cadena de televisión estuviera interesada en el proyecto. Finalmente, el 19 de septiembre de 2014, CBS se interesó en el proyecto, otorgándole un compromiso a la serie. En febrero de 2015 se dio a conocer que Andrew Kreisberg se uniría al proyecto como productor ejecutivo y escritor, y que Glen Winter dirigiría el piloto. El 06 de mayo del 2015 fue confirmada como serie con temporada completa por un comunicado de la CBS durante 2015-2016. Originalmente la serie se estrenaría en noviembre de 2015, antes de ser trasladada hasta el 26 de octubre del mismo año. Casting El 22 de enero de 2015, se dio a conocer que Melissa Benoist fue elegida para dar vida al personaje principal.9 Actrices como Claire Holt y Gemma Atkinson fueron consideradas para el papel. El 28 de enero, Mehcad Brooks fue elegido para interpretar a Jimmy Olsen, un fotógrafo de CatCo e interés amoroso de Kara. El 20 de febrero se dio a conocer que Laura Benanti fue elegida para dar vida de forma recurrente a Alura Zor-El, madre de Kara. Tres días después, se dio a conocer que Calista Flockhart daría vida a Cat Grant. El 26 de febrero se informó que Chyler Leigh fue elegida para dar vida a Alex Danvers y David Harewood daría vida a Hank Henshaw. Un día después, se dio a conocer que Helen Slater y Dean Cain fueron contratados para aparecer en la serie en roles aún sin revelar. El 2 de marzo, Jeremy Jordan fue elegido para dar vida a Winslow Schott. Faran Tahir interpretará a El comandante, mientras que Owain Yeoman dará vida a Vartox, un convicto extraterrestre quien ha estado escondido en la Tierra los últimos doce años y busca un enfrentamiento con Supergirl. El 3 de agosto se dio a conocer que Jenna Dewan-Tatum fue contratada para interpretar de forma recurrente a Lucy Lane. Diseño El traje de Supergirl en la serie fue diseñado por Colleen Atwood, ganadora en tres ocasiones del Oscar al mejor vestuario por Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Memorias de una geisha y el Musical Chicago, que además se encargó de los trajes de Arrow y The Flash. Para el diseño se optó por un look muy clásico para la Chica de Acero, con un traje muy similar a los visto en la Edad de Plata con falda, botas de caña, un top azul con una textura similar a cota de malla aunque no tan exagerada y con esos ribetes rojos para darle color, la S absolutamente clásica aunque sin el amarillo interior (pero ribeteada en amarillo) y capa corta unida al cuello abierto. Universo Compartido thumb|256px|Universo Compartido Hablando de las dos series que actualmente emite The CW, Tassler contradice las declaraciones de Marc Guggenheim sobre un posible cruce entre Supergirl y las series de Oliver Queen o Barry Allen, aplazando ese encuentro: "Esta es una cadena distinta, así que creo que vamos a mantener a Supergirl con nosotros por el momento". Algo que Greg Berlanti corrobora al afirmar que “''Hay muchas cosas que tienen que funcionar de la manera correcta para que seamos capaces de conseguir una gran serie. Pensando en mí como espectador me gustaría ver un cross-over entre ellos, pero hay demasiadas cosas que deben ir bien para tener una buena serie y, por desgracia, la suerte es una de ellas''”. Multimedia Imágenes Promocionales Supergirl-first-look-126487.png| Supergirl-01-126483.png| Melissa Benoist Supergirl.png Supergirl_promo_2.png Supergirl poster.png SG3.png Varietybenoist.png Supergirl_tvguide.png Póster_promocional_de_Kara.png Póster_promocional_de_James_Olsen.png Póster_promocional_de_Cat_Grant.png Póster_promocional_de_Wynn_Schott.png Póster_promocional_de_Alex_Danvers.png Supergirl_poster2.png Supergirl_TV_Preview.png Supergirl_DC_Comics_logo.png 41023.png Supergirl_promotional_art.png Galería SG1.png SG2.png SG4.png SG5.png SG6.png SG7.png SG8.png SG9.png SG10.png SG12.png SG13.png SG14.png SG15.png SG16.png SG17.png SG18.png SG19.png SG20.png SG21.png SG22.png 001 season1 trailer.png 002 season1 trailer.png 003 season1 trailer.png 004 season1 trailer.png 005 season1 trailer.png 006 season1 trailer.png 007 season1 trailer.png 008 season1 trailer.png 009 season1 trailer.png 010 season1 trailer.png 011 season1 trailer.png Vídeos Supergirl - First Look|Trailer New Supergirl promo|Promo Supergirl trailer Coming this fall to Global Supergirl - Promo 30 segundos Supergirl - Her Story Supergirl Inicio de Producción Comic-Con 2015 - Supergirl Panel Supergirl - Standing Out Supergirl Be Super Trailer Supergirl - A Hero Will Rise Never-Before-Seen Footage of Supergirl EXCLUSIVE 'Supergirl' Star Melissa Benoist on Being a Role Model Curiosidades * Supergirl es la nueva serie de DC comics con mayor presupuesto hasta el momento. El costo del piloto Supergirl fue de 14 millones de dólares que pago la cadena de CBS. Para poner esto en perspectiva, el costo promedio de un episodio de Juego de tronos es de 6,000,000. Lo cual demuestra que CBS le ha proporcionando a Supergirl todas las herramientas necesarias para hacer el show un éxito. *Los lugares de rodaje incluyen locaciones de Warner Bros, donde se grabaron escenas de la serie Lois & Clark. Categoría:A a la Z Categoría:Series de TV